Once Together, Always
by Delenn
Summary: READDEDREVISEDNEW: 12-05-04. Cupid appears with gifts for the Warrior Princess and traveling Bard, in thanks for all their help over the years. A detour is made to Cyrene's, and old friends pop in to visit. XB, GP.


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and because I think that, there aren't enough Xena and Borias stories out there. I get no profit from this story. The characters Malyn, ECT. as well as the story idea, belong to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Borias, Perdicas, Solan, Cupid ECT. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story, and never will in any way, so please don't sue me. **

Authors note: Wow that was a long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Borias in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. This story is for Illy, for everyone that thinks Xena and Borias deserve a second chance, and for everyone that think Gabrielle and Perdicas deserve a second chance. 

Warnings: Sex: no. Subtext: no. Violence: a little, nothing graphic. Gabrielle Bashing: no. Hercules Bashing: no. Joxer Bashing: no. Joxer As A Comic Relief: no. Any Joxer Content: yes. Gabrielle As A Comic Relief: no. Evil-Xena: no. 

Rating: G-PG 

Now for the story!!!!! Everyone still here claps 

If you haven't read the warnings, please read them now!! 

* * *

Once Together Always  
By Delenn

Xena and Gabrielle were walking beside Argo when Gabrielle asked "Xena you never did tell me about Borias…" 

Xena got onto Argo and didn't answer, when Gabrielle looked at Xena about to ask again she realized Xena's face had frozen into a look that said that this was one of those questions that she shouldn't have asked, "Xena, are you okay?" Gabrielle tried again, but Xena still wouldn't answer, wouldn't talk. 

Gabrielle was about to give up, one question that Xena didn't like in the morning, and now in the afternoon Xena still hadn't said a word to her, and then finally Xena said, "I don't want to talk about it." 

But Gabrielle was still happy, an answer, yeah!! It was just then when Xena said, "Hide." 

Gabrielle did as she was told, when Xena said 'hide' that meant there was trouble. All at once Xena dismounted Argo and suddenly was face to face with Cupid who said, "Hello Xena, I have a surprise, a way of thanking you for all the times that you have helped me." 

"What type of a surprise?" asked Xena. 

"This type," said Cupid and with a wave of his hand, Solan appeared in front of Xena and someone behind her that Xena obviously didn't see. 

Cupid stepped back as Xena bent down and gave Solan a hug, Gabrielle could see that Xena was crying. Solan hugged her back then after a moment Xena stood up. A hand came around her mouth and around her waist, but the person carefully avoided her kicks then let her go stepping back, Xena spun around sword raised, then saw the person, her mask that never let anyone see how she really felt shattered, as she fell into the man's arms she whispered, "Borias?" 

Borias answered, "Yes it's me, don't tell me I scared you?" 

Xena tried to laugh, but she was still crying, her face showing how happy and surprised she was. Gabrielle was worried, who was this? She hadn't heard what Xena had said Gabrielle was to far away, she suddenly realized that Solan was standing next to her, now twelve, watching and waiting for Gabrielle to notice him. 

Gabrielle waited for Xena to regain control of herself, which took about ten minutes, and then Xena's face returned to normal, she stood away from Borias, and said, "You think you scared me? I was shocked, not scared!" 

Borias answered in a voice that was patient but joking, "Of course you weren't scared, Xena." 

At this Xena did laugh, as she said, "You always do that to me, no one else can make me laugh like that, but I wasn't scared and you know it." 

Sure that the conversation had ended Gabrielle stepped out from her hiding place and said, "Do you mind introducing me, Xena?" 

Solan came running at her, as Xena said, "Sure Gabrielle, this is the famous Borias, Borias this is my friend Gabrielle." 

Gabrielle almost fell back from shock! '_This is Borias? Sure he is a couple inches taller then Xena and had long dark hair, but I would have expected more ruthlessness, he can make Xena laugh so easily, I can rarely get her to laugh, and where Solan seemed to remember nothing after his death, it looked like Borias had watched the whole world from the time he died! Look at Xena, she's to busy arguing with Borias about something to even notice me!! _' Gabrielle thought. 

"No, no, and no! Cyrene never knew about you or Solan for that matter, and the first thing we are going to do is go and see her!!" Xena said. 

But Borias only continued the argument by saying, "Fine we'll go and meet your mother, but we're not staying long, I don't want you to turn into a housewife!" 

Xena looked ready to kill him as she said, "We all will stay as long as I like, that is a direct order, and don't you tell me that you think I'm soft?" 

Xena drew her sword when Borias said, "Yes I think you're soft, Xena, you cried!" 

Xena sword was at his throat as she said, "I was shocked, nothing more, and if you think that I'm happy to see you, you are so wrong, have I made myself clear?" 

Borias replied, "You, happy to see me? You should be asking if I'm happy to see you, which I'm not, and no I don't believe you have made yourself clear." 

"WHAT?" screamed Xena. 

From what little Gabrielle had heard about Borias, from Xena, told her that they were starting where they left off, she had never seen Xena give orders with such authority, she had never seen someone deify her so easily, and she had never seen Xena rise to a challenge so quickly! 

They continued to berate each other constantly until Solan told them, "Stop acting like babies!" 

And then, embarrassed, hardly said a word to each other, which was a relief for Gabrielle, who wasn't used to this. When they were about halfway to Cyrene's Xena asked, "Solan do you want to take a walk?" 

Solan was excited as he answered, he hadn't had a chance to talk to Xena the whole time, "Sure, I mean, if you want…" 

"Good," Xena replied, then they left on Argo; Borias was off somewhere so Gabrielle was left alone with her thoughts. 

"Solan we need to talk," Xena said. 

"What about?" asked Solan. 

Xena was uncomfortable, but he had to be told so she said, "Solan, I am your mother." 

Solan gasped he hadn't expected anything like this! Xena continued, "I gave you to the centaurs so that my enemies wouldn't try to get to me through you. The centaurs were Borias's allies, so I knew you would be safe." 

Solan was still in shock, Xena his mother, he would never have guessed. A friend of his father's maybe, but this!! Xena had turned, '_at least Solan isn't mad, now there is Borias_' "Solan it's time to go," she said. Solan followed Xe--his mother away. 

Xena had told Solan to stay with Gabrielle, and was now walking ahead with Borias. Xena said, "Borias I've changed and I can't pretend that I haven't anymore. I was actually thrilled to see you again I never thought I would, and I missed you." 

Borias said, "Xena I know, I've watched you. I'm so sorry; it must have been horrible that first time with Solan. If I could have come back sooner I would have, I love you Xena." 

Xena cried as she said, "Borias I love you to I always have, I wish I'd told you before." 

Borias put his arms around Xena, and he said, "It's all right," or "I'm here now," every so often in an attempt to comfort her as she told him everything that had happened and what she had felt since he had died through her sobs. 

Gabrielle had stopped with Solan waiting for Xena and Borias to return, when Solan asked, "Will you tell me a story about one of you and Xena's adventures?" 

Gabrielle was thrilled; she loved to tell stories. The whole time Solan listened with rapt attention never making a sound, but when Gabrielle was done, he had millions of questions about all sorts of things in the story. 

When Borias and Xena got back they decided to make camp and wait till tomorrow to go to Amphipolis seeing that it was already late and they were in a nice spot. Before dinner, Xena brushed Argo, while Borias and Solan sat a little bit away watching Xena and talking. When Xena was done she let Argo lose then walked over to Gabrielle and said, "Gabrielle I'm... sorry that we haven't had a chance to talk since all of this upheaval, but I want to thank you for just being here, it means a lot to me." 

Gabrielle hadn't expected any thanks from Xena, but there it was! "You're welcome Xena, actually I don't mind at all, this is a big deal, and I understand," Gabrielle said. 

"So how do you think I should introduce you?" Xena laughed then continued, "Oh, I know, I'll tell my mom that this is my family!" 

Borias gasped as he said, "Xena, I'm not your family!" 

Xena looked almost pleased as she said, "Oh, Borias what makes you so sure? I told you that I've changed and I like the idea of being married to you. We'll still fight and travel, but we will be married." 

Borias was a little shocked he hadn't expected this from Xena, hmm.... what could he say? Then it hit him, and he said, "Is there nothing that I can do to change your mind? Well I suppose not, fine, then we are engaged." 

Xena smiled despite herself she was sure she could hold Borias by his word, besides she wanted to see the look on her mothers face! "All right then let's go," Xena said, then added "Solan, honey, would you mind announcing me, you know saying something like 'she's here, she's here?' Oh and don't tell Cyrene who you are, I want to do that." 

Xena made her voice sound like honey when she spoke to Solan, who shivered his mother, had a very wicked look on her face, but obediently left. 

Cyrene was talking when Solan came in and said, "She's here; she's HERE!" 

Cyrene wasn't sure whom the boy was talking about and was about to ask when he ran away, then said to herself, "Well, I guess we'll all know soon." 

Solan had made sure that Cyrene couldn't see him very well as he delivered his message. A moment later Xena came in and said, "Hi mom, I came for a visit, would you kindly ask these people to leave?" 

When the people in Cyrene's Tavern saw the warrior they left rather quickly, just in case. When they were gone, Cyrene said, "Hello Xena, well everybody's gone, so what did you want to say?" 

Xena said, "Mom, I would like you to meet my family." 

Xena smiled at the look on her mother's face, this was better than she had expected! "Solan, Borias," Xena called. 

Solan came running to his mother's side, wondering how his grandmother would look. Borias slowly came in after Solan, not sure if Cyrene would like him, but the minute Xena saw Borias she turned and Grabbed him by the arm bringing him so that he was standing next to her, then said pushed Solan in front of her as she spoke, "Mom, this is my son, Solan. Solan, say hello to Cyrene." 

Solan stepped further away from his mother and said, "Hello, Grandma." 

That was too much for Cyrene, she just said, "Xena, we have to talk," then collapsed. 

Xena let go of Borias, just in time to catch her mother commanding, "Borias don't stand there, HELP ME!" 

Borias did as Xena 'asked' and came over and helped Xena carry Cyrene to a bed. When they were done, Xena said, "Maybe I over did it? Sometimes I forget how little I see my mother, but still the look on her face was worth a thousand dinars. Borias we should take Solan to my friend Malyn's house, I don't want him in the line of fire when my mother wakes up!" 

Then saw Solan and said, "Honey we're going to visit a friend of mine's house, all right?" 

Solan said, "All right," then they all left, hoping that Cyrene wouldn't wake up until Xena got back. 

Malyn was alone in her house, her husband and four son's having gone fishing, thinking about nothing at all when Xena came in dragging Borias and Solan, each by an arm. Borias protested, saying, "Xena you really don't need me here, so why can't I go?" 

Xena replied almost casually, "Because I want to know where you are at all times, and don't try to escape, it's useless," she added, responding to Borias and Solan simultaneously trying to escape. 

Malyn came to her senses. Could this warrior really be her childhood friend? "Xena?" she asked. 

Xena didn't seem to see how nervous her friend was and said, "Hi Malyn, nice to see you again, could you do me a favor? My mother's a little grouchy and I was wondering if you could watch my son Solan for awhile?" 

At that moment, Xena jerked Solan forward practically pushing him into Malyn, who looked astonished. Xena let Borias go but was still watching him just to make sure he didn't try to leave, as she came over to her friend and said, "Miss me?" 

Malyn suddenly brook into a fit of giggles as she ran over to her friend and hugged her saying, "Oh, Xena, I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here and you never told me you had a son!" 

Xena said, "Yes... well..." then seeing the look on Borias's face said, "Don't you DARE laugh Borias!" 

But Malyn didn't seem to care then hit a sharp object with her side said, "Oww, that hurt!!!!" 

Xena looked down wondering what was wrong, and then Malyn pointed to Xena's chakram. Xena, finally understanding what had happened, said, "Sorry, I forget to take my chakram off sometimes, but now I have to go before my mother wakes up. Bye Solan," then before Malyn could say anything Xena had grabbed Borias again and was gone. 

Xena left Borias downstairs then went to her mother's room, she sat for a couple of minutes before Cyrene woke up and said "Xena you better start explaining, and there better be a really good reason as to why I've been a grandmother for twelve years and didn't know about it" but Xena didn't get a chance to defend herself before Cyrene realized that no explanation would satisfy her and started to scream, "NO DON'T YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO EXPLAIN, IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, AND YOU BETTER KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS. GOD'S YOU WOULD ONLY HAVE BEEN EIGHTEEN, XENA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH WAIT YOU WERE A MURDEROUS WARLORD, THAT MAKES YOU INSANE, AND I THOUGHT I RAISED A GOOD NICE GIRL!" 

But Cyrene didn't get a chance to finish screaming at Xena, because Borias had heard her and wasn't going to stand for it. He came in and stated, "Cyrene, stop screaming at Xena." 

Cyrene was shocked but once again wouldn't let Xena speak, instead, Cyrene said, "And who are you?" 

Borias rose to the challenge saying, "I am Borias, and....." 

Then Gabrielle and Malyn came in, Gabrielle was mad as she said, "Cyrene you are not just going to scream at Xena, are you? It's not like she even cares. If Xena were even listening, she would have hit you by now! Besides Xena is thirty, and doesn't need to have her mother mad at her now!" 

Finally able to speak Xena screamed, "How dare all of you! This is none of your business!! Borias, Gabrielle, Malyn GET OUT, NOW!!!!!!" 

Malyn had never met these two people before. The man was a few inches taller than Xena; he was dressed as a warrior and had long dark hair. He was sitting in the corner and had not spoken to Malyn. The woman, on the other hand, was somewhere around a foot smaller than Xena, with blond hair and, although dressed slightly as a warrior, looked like girl somewhere in her early twenties. The woman came over to Malyn and said, "Hello my name is Gabrielle, I'm Xena's friend, and you are?" 

Malyn was embarrassed, how could she forget her manners, Malyn said, "Hello, my name is Malyn, I'm a childhood friend of Xena's." 

The two chatted for a while, and Gabrielle invited Malyn to travel with them seeing as her family wouldn't be back for a few months. 

When a cry came from upstairs then the barely hearable voice of Xena said, "Borias, could you come here?" Borias went running up the stairs wondering what could be wrong. 

Now that he was gone, Malyn said, "Gabrielle who is that man, Borias?" 

Gabrielle said, "Borias is Xena's old love, actually he's Solan's father. Solan and him died they were just brought back to life a couple of days ago. I don't know much more then that, Xena was a warlord when she met him, Xena never talks to me about when she was a warlord." Gabrielle finished almost sadly as she thought to herself, '_Xena never tells me about her life before she met me, unless she has to for some reason_' 

Malyn said, "Oh god's, I have to check on Solan, come with me?" 

Gabrielle was delighted as she said, "Yes!" 

When Borias got to Cyrene's room, he was shocked to find Xena with a rather large cut on her face. She was crying and sitting on the bed. Borias surveyed the room, then he saw Cyrene, she was on the floor obviously unconscious, but still he started over to check when Xena said, "She's," her voice broke, letting out a small sob, "unconscious, I checked." 

Borias picked up Cyrene and put her on the bed, the he lifted Xena up and carried the sobbing figure out of the room, he had to find Gabrielle, but she wasn't downstairs, "Xena," he said, "Xena, I'm going to find Gabrielle, you'll stay here, promise? I'll be back soon." 

Xena whispered, "Promise," and Borias left. 

Borias remembered where he and Xena had left Solan and went straight there, where he found Gabrielle drinking some tea and talking. Borias said, "Gabrielle, I need you to come to Cyrene's," when she didn't get up he screamed, "NOW!" Now Gabrielle was worried as she hurriedly got up and left with Borias. 

Gabrielle looked at a weeping Xena and was shocked, but she didn't get a chance to say anything because Borias just kept dragging her, right to Cyrene's room. Only once there did he speak, "I have no idea of what to do, and I don't think Xena's in any state to help, so I got you. She's unconscious, I don't know what happened yet, I'm going to try to talk to Xena now." And with that, he left a startled Gabrielle to try and figure out what to do. She had learned a little about medicine from Xena and thought that she ought to try and wake Cyrene up, and NOT move her. 

Borias went straight to Xena; he picked her up and set her on his lap held her as you would a child. After a few minutes he gently asked, "Are you all right, what happened?" 

Xena took a second to answer then said, "She got mad, and threw a vase at me. I didn't see it coming and as I tried to jump out of the way, I ran into her. Cyrene fell backwards and hit her head on the dresser." She seemed to use all of her self-control to say that without any breaks or crying. Xena looked drained, but she had stopped crying for the moment. 

Solan decided to talk with his mother's friend, so he said, "How did you meet my mother?" 

Malyn said, "Oh our parents were friends, I guess we met the first time my mother brought me over. By the time we were fifteen; we were polar opposites. Xena was tall and well...developed and looked a lot like she looks now, even then you could never tell what she was thinking." She paused for a short laugh at memories before continuing, "I was even shorter, my hair was a dirty blond, curly and short; actually I looked like I was ten, and your mother looked like she was twenty." 

Solan was shocked, he had expected his mother to be younger looking at fifteen, or at least look different. Solan said, "Did you know about me?" 

Malyn looked a bit confused as she said, "Oh no, Xena never told me that she had you, but I suppose I'm the only one." 

Solan simply said, "No, Xena didn't tell anybody about me, well Gabrielle, and my dad knew...." 

Malyn said, "And you knew, well you are a funny boy. Now tell me about your mother and father, what you know of them." 

Solan said, "No, I didn't know, and I don't know hardly anything about my parents." 

"Oh," said Malyn, quietly shocked. 

They were silent until Solan said, "I'm going to see everybody, bye," and left. 

Cyrene had regained consciousness and was in bed, Gabrielle carefully watching her, and Xena was in her room with Borias. They were talking about Solan, and about things in their past. Xena leaned over to kiss him... she was happy for the first time in years. It was at that moment that Solan chose to come in. Xena jumped back, her face that a moment ago showed how much she loved Borias, now it's usual mask. Solan blushed realizing that these two warriors were his parents. Xena said, "What is it honey?" 

Solan blushed as he said, "Mom, would you please not call me that, and I was wondering if you could show me your hometown and childhood friends?" 

Xena looked down, then said, "All right Solan, but I don't think there are many people to see, most of them died, either in the battle of Amphipolis, or in my army." 

Solan couldn't believe that his mother used to lead an army. He had to know some things, so he asked, "Like a warlord's army? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Xena sighed, and then said, "Actually I was a warlord, and I saw no reason to tell you. Me and Borias met while I was a warlord." 

"W-what?" Solan asked. 

Xena said, "Sorry honey, but this is why I didn't tell you, it's a bit of a shock. Now that it's out in the open I want you to know that I was a very ruthless warlord, but I never let anyone kill women, or children." 

Borias added, "And I never let Xena go on a slaughtering spree." 

Solan said, "I have to go," then left. 

Gabrielle had left Cyrene to get some tea, and Cyrene was watching her daughter, she seemed so happy, it was hard to stay mad at her! That Borias really seemed to love her, although for a son-in-law he was a bit tall, Cyrene felt like a dwarf being only five feet tall; Xena was six feet tall and Borias appeared to be six foot six. 

Cupid suddenly appeared next to Gabrielle in the kitchen and said, "I sorry that it took so long but Perdicas can come back now, you didn't think I was only going to give Xena a reward, did you?" 

All Gabrielle could say was, "Oh... well... thank... husband.... my…" 

Cupid said, "You're welcome. But this is on the condition that you keep traveling with Xena, it's all of your destinies," then Cupid waved his hand and left. As soon as he was gone, Perdicas appeared. Gabrielle felt herself falling down, and then she felt the ground. 

Xena and Borias were wakened, when from downstairs someone screamed, "Oh! Gabrielle? Gabrielle, are you okay?" 

Jumping up Xena put on her armor, and said, "Borias what do you think happened? I hope it's not bandits, Cyrene got really mad the last time when I wrecked the whole downstairs while getting rid of some!" 

Borias now putting on his armoring said, "I don't think it's bandits, there would be more noise, and who just called?" Now done putting on their armoring, they both headed downstairs to find out. 

Perdicas unsure what he should do was just standing where Cupid put him still not sure if he was alive yet. Bursting in Xena asked, "What happened? Gabrielle are you all right?" the now wakening Gabrielle opened her eyes, and immediately looked at Perdicas wanting to make sure that he's still there! 

Borias asked. "Xena, who is this?" 

Perdicas said. "Xena, oh great! Am I alive then?" 

Borias responded, "Don't use that tone about Xena, and of course you're alive!" 

Xena said, "Borias it's all right, Gabrielle what happened?" 

Gabrielle finally seemed to see her friend and said, "Sorry I wasn't thinking! Now Borias this is my late...well used to be late husband Perdicas, Perdicas this is Xena's fiancé Borias. Xena here's what happened; Cupid came and told me that Perdicas would be coming back then brought him back, and I'm fine!" 

Xena screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!" 

Now taking a charge at Gabrielle who said, "Xena, I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to say?" 

Perdicas springs to Gabrielle's defense and says, "Xena, you... you... warlord, you stole Gabrielle from me before, and it's because of you that I died!" 

Borias was outraged that anyone could or would be insane enough to speak about his Xena that way, "Weak little man, YOU think you can talk about Xena like that and get away with it?" 

Gabrielle said, "Xena call off Borias, Perdicas has every right to be mad... it was your fault!" 

Xena responded, "I suppose you would know all about it seeing as you betrayed me, and lied!!" 

Perdicas tried to hit Borias in the face, and a full-blown fight ensued. By the time Solan came inside, Xena had already thrown her chakram two times and had finally got it stuck in the wall. Cyrene had come down and was in the process of screaming at them all for running her tavern. Perdicas had disarmed Borias and the two were fighting with their fists. Gabrielle had a cut on her arm where she forgot to duck at Xena's chakram, and each person was demanding that someone else take back something that had been said. That all stopped when Solan having almost been hit by a flying frying pan said, "Hey it isn't nice to try to kill a kid!" 

Abruptly realizing that Solan was there the fighting stopped, because Xena, Gabrielle, Borias, Cyrene, and Perdicas all came running to see if Solan was hurt! Xena came because there was no way that she was going to let anything happen to Solan again. Gabrielle came because she thought Solan was a nice kid and would hate to have a rift with Xena again. Borias came because he was not going to let anything hurt his son. Cyrene came because as mad at Xena as she was for not telling her about Solan she wasn't about to let anything happen to her grandchild. And Perdicas came because the thought of a boy being hurt because all the adults in the room were acting like babies was horrifying to him. 

Malyn wondered what could have happened that would cause Xena to come for a visit, Malyn said, "Xena, how are you? What's happened since I last saw you?" 

Xena said, "I'm all right, and if you want to know what's happened, I suggest you talk to Gabrielle." 

Malyn chuckled Xena sure hadn't changed that much, and said, "I've already talked to Gabrielle, and I want to hear from you what has happened." 

Xena thought '_hasn't she heard about my life? Someone must have told her!_' "Well" Xena said "You really don't know a thing about my life after I left here?" 

Malyn nodded "Sure, once in awhile a messenger had come by and told of some great feet, or horror done by the 'Warrior Princess' but they were usually quite drunk so she had never believed them." 

Xena said, "It's a very long story but to be quick, after I left here I started conquering villages, then everything in my path. When I had Solan, I gave him to the Centaurs to protect him from my many enemies. A couple of years later, I ran into Hercules and he showed me how to be good, finishing what Borias and Lao Ma had tried to teach me before. Soon after, I met Gabrielle and she followed me around for a while before learning how to fight and be herself. Now we're back here. If you want the long version of my time with Gabrielle, ask her to let you read one of her scrolls." 

Malyn had never known that someone could sum up her life so quickly, but then again Xena never had been one to talk much. Soon after, Xena left. 

Xena had just gotten to sleep when she heard a whole bunch of people coming her way, she rolled over tapped Borias on the arm, jumped up and stood next to the door sword ready to hit anybody that came though the door, Borias was standing next to her with his sword ready too. Solan skidded to a stop just inside the doorway, Gabrielle bumped into him, and Cyrene just barely avoided running into Gabrielle, none of them wanted to become shish kebabs on Xena and Borias' swords. Xena took one look at the three people that had just made the worlds fastest stop, raised a questioning eyebrow, and said, "You really shouldn't run into a warrior's room unannounced, and you really, REALLY shouldn't do that where two ex-warlords are concerned... Standard training is to kill anything that is foolish enough to wake you up without even bothering to look." She heard three people gasp. 

Gabrielle said, "Xena, Borias we're sorry, I forgot to warn them it's my fault!" 

Borias wasn't fussy for waiting for the fear to sink in, that had always been Xena's specialty and she could do that later so he said, "Did you want something, or do we have to kill you?" 

Solan, Gabrielle, and Cyrene all took a step back at this, Xena smiled and said, "Borias you have to let the fear sink in, if you're so open then they will get terrified and be useless. I'm sorry Borias meant to say that you better have come here for a reason. Oh, c'mon, you don't really think we'd kill family and friends, did you?" 

Borias whispered in Xena's ear, "But we have…" 

Xena whispered back, "Don't tell them that, they don't know anything like that, I've never told them." 

Solan stepped forward and said, "Mommy, I was wondering when you're going to take me to meet your friends like you promised?" 

Xena said using her fake sugar sweet voice, "How about we do that tomorrow sweetie?" 

Gabrielle said, "I just came to say I'm sorry to both of you, that fight shouldn't have happened..." 

Borias said, "What's bothering you? That was a good...game" 

Xena added, "Gabrielle it was just a reason to workout, you know, practice our skills…" 

Gabrielle looked a bit upset but just took Solan and left, Cyrene said, "I was wondering who here knows a Joxer and Hercules?" 

This time Borias was the one to raise an eyebrow; Xena said, "Uh yeah mom, I'll be right down. For now talk to Gabrielle she'll be thrilled." 

Cyrene left and Borias asked, "Xena?" 

Xena said, "Here take your sword, I want everybody to meet you, and next time don't scare my mom." 

Borias said, "All right, but Xena I think you were the one that scared Solan, I remember when you used to use that voice on me." 

Xena said, "Yeah, and every time I did you left for a couple of hours." Then they went downstairs. 

By the time Borias and Xena got downstairs, Gabrielle had already introduced Hercules and Joxer to Perdicas and was telling them how Borias and Perdicas had come back from the dead. Xena stood at the bottom of the staircase, Borias was a step above her, and Xena cleared her throat then said, "Are we interrupting anything?" 

Joxer looked up and said, "You helped Cupid, how boring... I mean... you could have been fighting real bad guys!" 

Although by all rights Gabrielle was closest and there for should have gotten to hit Joxer, Xena flipped over to Joxer and held him at Chakram point, she said, "Joxer, I'm in a good mood, otherwise you'd be dead. Hercules, nice to see you, this is Borias I'm sure Gabrielle has told you everything." 

Borias said, "Hello." 

Joxer was still trembling so Hercules was the only one to answer he said, "Hello, Borias, nice to meet you." 

Joxer pulled Gabrielle and Cyrene away from the group and said, "I," he gulped slightly, "think that Xena has become two-faced." 

Gabrielle asked, "What do you mean?" 

Joxer said, "I mean, Xena's so much nicer, yet she is so much meaner now." 

Cyrene and Gabrielle nodded then went back to the main room. Xena looked over to Gabrielle and asked, "Gabrielle, where is Solan?" 

Gabrielle answered, "He wanted to go get Malyn so they could talk. You see he got my stories about you and now he wants childhood stories." 

Xena shook her head and said, "Ugh, childhood stories, I think those are the worst he could listen to!"

Borias asked, "Are you sure? Why?" 

Xena said, "Because depending on the day I could be sweet and kind, or mean and troublesome!" 

Gabrielle laughed then said, "I think I'll take Joxer with me to listen to those stories." 

Xena rolled her eyes; she was going to have to listen to those stories now too! Hercules watched Gabrielle and Joxer escape and wondered what he could possibly do '_Hmm.I'm sure the mother could use some help_' he thought, then asked, "Cyrene is there anything I can help with?" 

But Cyrene put an end to that thought by saying, "No. I can do everything here, and if there's anything I need I can get Xena to help. You are company and will sit back and relax." 

Xena leaned back and whispered something to Borias, then had a very hard time looking innocent because of the smile that kept popping up. Xena said, "Borias, I'll be right back, I have to set Hercules straight on some things before mother gets him." 

Xena then turned and started walking over to Hercules. When Xena got to Hercules she said, "I want you to meet some people, come with me," and dragged him outside. 

Hercules asked, "Who am I going to meet, Xena?" 

Xena said, "You are too nice for your own good, if you keep talking like that to mother she will have you as her messenger then fulltime slave. My older brother, Toris, wasn't a good fighter so he spent all of his time with mother. Toris had to be nice because he was there all the time, and soon he was busy running mother's errands, while my little brother, Lycues, and I spent all our time playing and fighting with the other kids. When we went inside we were nice but brief with Mother and were outside most of the time!" 

Hercules said, "I guess Iolaus was right, you were a terror as a kid." 

Xena's attitude changed abruptly as she said, "What do you mean? I was nothing of the kind; I was a terror after I turned twelve, not before! Look, here we are" Xena went in the door dragging Hercules behind her. 

Xena pulled Hercules into Malyn's house behind her, and called out, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything! How long will I have to listen to stories?" 

Solan jumped up, tried to keep a straight face, failed, and burst out laughing. Through laughs, he managed to ask, "Who's he?" 

Xena ignored Solan's question and asked, "What is so funny?" 

Gabrielle, through laughs, said, "Malyn has been telling us about the time you tried to beat up your dad!" 

Xena rolled her eyes, and said, "Give me a break, all right? I was only four! Solan, sweetie, come over here and give mommy a hug, sorry for scaring you." 

Solan obediently walked over to Xena and gave her a hug. Then repeated his question, "Who's he?" 

Xena looked back, and realizing that she still had Hercules by the arm said, "That's my friend Hercules. Hercules, say hi to Solan. Solan, baby, say hi to Hercules." 

Hercules asked, "You have a son?" 

Solan said, "Hello." 

Xena blanched at Hercules, and after punching him once, repeated, "I TOLD YOU TO SAY HELLO! NOW SAY HI!" 

Hercules, subdued, said, "Hello, Solan. Isn't your mother wonderful?" 

Xena smiled, "That's better." 

After all the introductions, Malyn said that she was done with telling stories for the day, and had to get ready for her husband and son's coming home tomorrow. Xena, much relieved, headed back to her mothers place with Gabrielle, Hercules, Solan, and Joxer. 

**Author's Notes the Second: This story is not completed, nor is it likely to be completed at any time soon. However, I did open it and realize how atrocious my spelling, grammar, ECT. were when I first wrote this, and I hate to leave it so. Consequently, while I probably won't add to it, I'll at least try to edit it to something resembling readability. Thank you and goodnight. ;)**

* * *

Please e-mail the author of this story with your comments. 


End file.
